1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to skateboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards have been in existence for at least the last fifteen years. A 1966 patent issued to Bostick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,282 discloses the use of a skateboard provided with adjustable wheels which can be adjusted to a plurality of different positions since each wheel carriage unit is slidably disposed on a track. A 1971 patent issued to Stevenson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,454 features the use of a sloped, upwardly and rearwardly rear section of the skateboard which allows the skateboard user to perform complicated spinning or pivoting maneuvers. The rear end of Stephenson's invention is preferably formed from a U-shaped tube having a pair of arms that converge rearwardly and terminate at and merge in a cross-piece. The design patent issued to Noches, Design Pat. No. 222,158 also shows a skateboard having an inclined-tilted rear end. A 1973 patent issued to Bueno, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,811 provides a foot-activated steering rear element which allows the operator to change direction at will. A right foot stop is further provided in Bueno to permit more positive engagement of the right foot with the front of the skateboard.
In addition to the above prior patents, at the time of this application, the inventor is aware of the following prior art approaches. A "wheel well" skateboard is shown on Page 32 of "The Skateboard Book". The "wheel well" skateboard has formed notches cut into the side of the skateboard so that the portion above each wheel is not covered. Current manufacturers of such wheel well boards are "ARROWSMITH" and "LOGAN EARTH SKI".
None of the above prior art approaches anticipate or render obvious the applicant's present invention wherein an arcuate tail is designed based upon specific design parameters to enable maximum maneuverability and flexibility in performing tricks and the like. Furthermore, none of the above prior art approaches anticipate nor render obvious the applicant's concept of wheel wells in which each wheel well is formed in the bottom surface of the skateboard so that the entire upper surface of the skateboard may be utilized by the operator without the possibility of the operator engaging his foot on the wheel. Furthermore, the improved skateboard of the present invention provides a replaceable tail which enables the skateboard to be continually reused with only the wearing surfaces on each end being replaced. The great expense in skateboards is the truck and wheel assembly and the improved skateboard of the present invention eliminates this great expense by continually using the skateboard proper which is mounted to the truck and wheel assembly. Furthermore, the new and improved skateboard of the present invention provides an arcuate tail having a wear angle critically designed to provide maximum maneuverability and flexibility in executing tricks and the like on the board.